Té con el Destino
by Kitsune1818
Summary: Traducción. Después del shock por la muerte de Lu Ten, Iroh hace un viaje de fé hacia el Reino Espiritual. El té era exquisito, pero la compañía podía robarle el dinero.


_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a AvocadoLove**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**N/A: **Tengo el presentimiento por los episodios que Iroh realmente se volvió el fantástico y sabio anciano que todos aman después del shock por la muerte de Lu Ten. Así que aquí es un poco más amargo que el canon. Déjenme saber que piensan.

**N/T: **Debo aclarar, no he visto la serie de Avatar en mucho tiempo y lo más que recuerdo de ella es en su mayoría en inglés, así que es posible que algunos términos no coincidan con la traducción de la serie al español. Aún así espero que disfruten de esta traducción tanto como yo disfrute de la versión original en inglés.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Té con el Destino**

La niebla lo rodeaba, ahogando todo el sonido y la luz. Iroh se mantuvo firme, cabeza inclinada con los brazos en las mangas, y se obligó a respirar con calma, profundo. La niebla se espesó aún más; podía sentir su peso contra la piel. Casi parecía como si estuviese siendo sopesado y juzgado, pero si fue encontrado digno o no… bueno, solo Agni lo sabía.

Casi como si escuchara sus pensamientos, la niebla se disipó. Iroh observó rápidamente a su alrededor, tomando nota del escenario en el Templo del Aire Occidental… nada diferente al que acababa de dejar, salvo por la extraña tono apagado. Era como si Agni hubiera sido arrojado tras un velo oscurecido, sin embargo, lógicamente, Iroh sabía que era medio día.

-Padre.

Iroh se giró rápidamente hacia el sonido de la voz. Solo tuvo un momento para asimilarlo… su amado hijo ahí de pie, erguido, alto y sonriente, antes de abrazarse.

-¡Lu Ten! –Iroh estrechó a su hijo. Lu Ten hacía tiempo que lo había superado en estatura, la barbilla de Iroh solo llegaba al hombro del muchacho, pero era sólido bajo sus brazos; cálido al tacto. Pudo escuchar un leve resoplido de risa sorprendida en el oído y sintió el peso del abrazo de Lu Ten… era real… él era real- Hijo mío…

-Estoy bien, Padre –Lu Ten se apartó, permitiendo que Iroh le mirara. Habían desaparecido las apagadas mejillas, las líneas de enfermedad y dolor que Iroh aún recordaba vívidamente de los últimos días de su hijo. Ahora solo se le miraba feliz y saludable-. Ya no duele.

Y de nuevo se abrazaron. Un sollozo subió por la garganta de Iroh.

-Debí ayudarte… Lu Ten, debí haber estado ahí…

Su hijo meneó la cabeza en silenciosa negación, y murmuró palabras que supuestamente debían traer consuelo, pero nada de lo que pudiera decir podría socavar la culpa de Iroh. Era su deber como padre el proteger a su hijo, y había fallado. Cuando se apartaron de nuevo, los ojos de Lu Ten brillaban húmedos, y Iroh supo que sus propias lágrimas se perdieron en su barba.

-¿Cómo llegó aquí, Padre? ¿Cómo llegó al Reino Espiritual?

Iroh se limpió las lágrimas con su manga.

-Es… una larga historia. Me tomó muchos meses, finalmente tuve que buscar la ayuda de un amigo –Lu Ten parecía a punto de interrumpir por lo que Iroh rápidamente negó con la cabeza-. No importa ya. Te he encontrado. No pienso marcharme.

La mirada que su hijo de dio en ese momento solo podía describirse como una resignada diversión mesclado con… lástima. Como si Lu Ten supiera más del Reino Espiritual que un simple mortal. Iroh se recordó que eso era de esperarse… su hijo había estado fallecido por muchos meses ya y desde luego sabía más de este lugar. Mientras Iroh no estaba muerto físicamente, mentalmente estaba destrozado. No importaba. No tenía nada a que regresar al otro mundo.

Casi como si Lu Ten conociera sus pensamientos, habló:

-Padre, este lugar es muy diferente de lo que se pueda imaginar. No hay tiempo… no hay distancia. Puede permanecer aquí el tiempo que desee –sonrió entonces, una sonrisa deslumbrante que le recordó fuertemente a Iroh de sí mismo cuando era joven. La sonrisa que podía volver locas a las señoritas en el Palacio. Lu Tn colocó una mano en su hombro-. Ven, hay alguien a quien debe conocer.

Su hijo lo guió a través del Templo del Aire con un inquebrantable sentido de la dirección, y Iroh estaba contento de seguirlo, sobrecogido de estar en su presencia… aliviado más allá de las palabras de que su hijo pareciera tan tranquilo, en paz. Había estado preocupado de que el drama de su muerte lo hubiera seguido al Más Allá.

En ese momento, llegaron a una especie de patio. Un área abierta que tenía una amplia vista de las tintadas paredes del cañón del Reino Espiritual. Un anciano, esbelto con largos mechones de barba y mostacho, yacía sentado en una alfombrilla a la tenue luz del sol, bebiendo té.

Lu Ten se detuvo y sonrió, indicando con un gesto a Iroh que se adelantara.

-Ve, Padre. Él ha estado esperando para conocerte.

Iroh dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su hijo, pero obedeció. Conforme se acercaba, pudo notar que el hombre vestía una antigua insignia de la Nación del Fuego en su el nudo que su cabello formaba sobre la coronilla. No era uno que Iroh reconociera personalmente, pero hablaba de la familia real. ¿Era él uno de sus ancestros?

El hombre miró por el rabillo del ojo, y viendo a Iroh bajó su taza de té. No se levantó, pero si se inclinó con un puño contra una palma de su mano, lo que Iroh imitó.

-Encuentro uno de los grandes tesoros de la vida en compartir una taza de té con un amigo –la voz del anciano era grave por la edad, pero muy cálida-. ¿Le importaría ser indulgente con un anciano?

Iroh dirigió una mirada a su hijo, y recibiendo un asentimiento alentador, se sentó.

-Estaré honrado. Pero me temo que en mis recientes viajes no he tenido mucho tiempo para nada, incluso para el té.

-¿El gran General Iroh viajando sin té?, vaya, eso es casi increíble –mientras hablaba, el anciano se inclinó sirviendo cuidadosamente la mescla, la cascada de barba blanca casi escondía sus rasgos. Mientras se erguía, Iroh tuvo una clara visión de su rostro por primera vez. Casi la mitad de un lado su rostro, el ojo y la mejilla, había sido desfigurado por una terrible cicatriz. Parecía una vieja quemadura.

Iroh tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo. Té de jazmín, su favorito.

-¿Los hábitos de mi vida pasada han llegado al Reino Espiritual? ¿O es que nos conocemos? –había algo muy familiar acerca del anciano, sin embargo Iroh estaba seguro de que recordaría la cicatriz. ¿Lo habría visto en alguno de los retratos de sus ancestros?

El anciano sonrió.

-¿Vida pasada? Si no me equivoco, General, aun está usted vivo.

-Quizá –Iroh entrecerró los ojos, viendo claramente a donde quería llegar el anciano con esa conversación. Tenía que cortarla de raíz-. Pero no tengo nada de regreso. Mi trono ha sido tomado, mi honor se ha ido y mi hijo… -cerró los ojos contra el súbito ataque de emociones. A pesar de que Lu Ten estaba ahí de pie, no más allá de dos metros, las memorias de su muerte aún estaban vívidas en su mente-. No hay razón para mi regreso.

-Ya veo. En ese caso, ¿siente usted que Ozai es competente para liderar la Nación del Fuego en la guerra?

Iroh abrió la boca para responder su afirmación, pero encontró que no podía hacerlo. No podía mentir ahí. No en el Reino Espiritual. Así que desvió la mirada.

-Usted conoce mejor a su hermano –reflexionó el anciano tomando otro sorbo de té-. Los dos sabemos que el comenta de Sozin está a solo unos años más. ¿Aprovechará Ozai su poder para beneficio de campaña de la Nación del Fuego o para su búsqueda del poder? ¿Y qué hay de sus hijos?

Iroh dirigió una mirada afilada hacia el anciano.

-¿A qué se refiere? –sin embargo, tenía una buena idea. Iroh estuvo presente en la coronación de su hermano… sabía que Ursa se había marchado.

El anciano estaba en medio de otro sorbo y parecía no tener ninguna prisa por responder, dejando que Iroh bebiera tranquilamente de su té. El té era bastante bueno. Finalmente el anciano habló.

-Cuando era solo un muchacho, fue lo bastante afortunado para tener un padre suplente que interviniera cuando más lo necesitaba… pese a que no quería reconocerlo. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé y, eventualmente, convirtió a un enojado y resentido adolescente en un joven sabio. Si no fuera por él todo hubiera estado perdido. Cuando fue mi tiempo de reinar, usé la sabiduría que él me enseñó y fue capaz de mantener una era de paz en la Nación del Fuego.

Paz. Esa palabra tocó algo en Iroh. Antes de la muerte de Lu Ten, antes de que la desesperación se asentara y abandonara el asedio de Ba Sing Se, algunas veces había deseado paz… pero solo en la profundidad de la noche y muy callado en su cabeza. Era un pensamiento traicionero, un deseo cobarde. Iroh no era un cobarde ni un traidor.

Observó al anciano por un momento, sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo… algo muy importante. Sacudió la cabeza. No importaba. La Nación del Fuego había estado en guerra por casi cien años. Cualquier lección que este hombre hubiera aprendido ya no era válida. Aún así, no le gustaba lo que estaba implicando.

-Sé que mi hermano puede ser un poco… distante de su hijo –comenzó con cuidado.

El anciano arqueó su única ceja, la otra aparentemente había sido quemada.

-¿Oh?

-Zulo es un niño fuerte. Además, ya no es mi problema –continuó Iroh. El anciano no respondió, bebió de su té pero lo miraba por encima del borde de la taza de una manera que decía más que cualquier palabra. Iroh se encontró sintiéndose irritado-. ¿No he hecho ya suficiente? Le he fallado a mi hijo. ¿Por qué usted… por qué cree que yo podía desear ser mentor de Zuko o que él aceptaría mi concejo?

-Porque es su tío.

-Soy un fracaso –cerró los ojos, admitiendo sus propios pensamientos en voz alta por primera vez-. Cuando mi hijo… cuando mi padre falleció no pelee el reclamo de Ozai por el trono. No podía.

El anciano bebió de su taza de té, imperturbable.

-Ozai ya había tomado el papel de Lord del Fuego para cuando usted fue capaz de regresar al palacio y usted sabía que la batalla por el trono terminaría con una guerra de cientos de años. ¿De verdad cree que más disturbios beneficiarían a su nación?

-No.

El anciano inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Entonces debe perdonarse por no actuar. Un hombre sabio me dijo una vez que nunca debemos caer en la desesperación. En tiempos oscuros, la esperanza es algo que debemos permitirnos. Su destino General Iroh, aun yace ante usted.

-¡No regresaré! –Iroh sintió un destello de ira-. ¿No he hecho ya suficiente? Falle en abrir una brecha en las paredes de Ba Sing Se…

-Oh, aun podrá ver las paredes de Ba Sing Se desde dentro algún día –la sonrisa del anciano era tenue, sus ojos nublados por alguna memoria distante.

-Le fallé a mi hijo…

-Era su tiempo de reunirse con los Espíritus. Mire dentro de usted, Iroh. Hay mucho bien dentro. ¿Puede decir que su corazón se ha llenado tanto de pesadez y tristeza que ya no puede amar o vivir de nuevo? La Nación del Fuego sufrirá sin su sabiduría.

Iroh negó con la cabeza, negando silenciosamente las palabras del anciano.

-Si algo, Ozai tiene una mente militar. Él llevara mi nación a la victoria.

El anciano hizo una pausa, colocó su taza de té a un lado mientras consideraba a Iroh con la mirada seria.

-Después de todo lo que ha visto y escuchado durante el asedio en la Reino de la Tierra, ¿de verdad cree en la conquista del elemento del fuego?

-Esas son… palabras de traición las que está hablando.

El anciano abrió los brazos como si estuviera recordándole a Iroh exactamente donde se encontraban. El Reino Espiritual no estaba atado por países o alianzas.

Iroh le dirigió una larga y dura mirada, dejando su taza de té aún lado también. Entonces, despacio, negó con la cabeza. No podía decir las palabras. Aun no, pero no, no creía en que el fuego fuera un elemento que debería estar por encima de los demás.

-¿Y qué hay del Príncipe y la Princesa? ¿En qué clase de mundo crecerán sin una madre? ¿En qué clase de hombre se convertirá Zuko con Ozai como modelo a seguir?

Imágenes destellaron frente a los ojos de Iroh, memorias espontaneas de los raros momentos cuando había regresado a casa de la batalla para visitar a la familia. No podía negar el hecho de que Ozai era duro con el niño, displicente con el incluso cuando él estaba presente. Iroh no quería pensar en cómo su hermano se comportaba tras las puertas cerradas, así que siempre encontraba tiempo para ser amable con Zuko. Ahora…

Iroh cerró los ojos y sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro… Lu Ten. Iroh no lo había visto acercarse al unirse a ellos.

-Padre –la voz de Lu Ten era suave, pero firme-, no puede quedarse.

Iroh inhaló un largo suspiro, escuchando sus palabras y aceptándolas como la verdad.

-Lo sé, hijo mío, lo sé… pero marcharse es tan, tan doloroso.

La mano de Lu Ten sujetó su hombro con compasión y fuerza.

-Tiene un gran corazón, Padre. Deje que Zuko tenga el padre que merece y permítase tener el hijo que necesita.

Otra lágrima corrió hasta su barba y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Nos encontraremos de nuevo, Lu Ten? –era más una pregunta que una afirmación y estaba aliviado mas allá de las palabras al voltear y ver la sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de su hijo.

-Por supuesto.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y Iroh se volvió hacia el anciano por última vez.

-Gracias por el té, estuvo… delicioso.

-Lo consideraré como un gran cumplido, viniendo de usted.

Algo acerca de la sonrisa del anciano… por un momento, Iroh se olvidó de la cicatriz que desfiguraba un lado de su rostro y se enfocó en todo y en los ojos dorados. Casi se parecía a… pero era imposible…

-¿Zuko? –Iroh inhaló, incrédulo. Aún así, el anciano sonrió de nuevo confirmando sus sospechas-. Pero… ¡pero solo tienes diez años! Por qué… Cómo…

La niebla se cerraba de nuevo, oscureciendo el escenario. Iroh aun podía sentir la mano de Lu Ten en su hombro, guiándolo de regreso al mundo real. La niebla se espesó aun más y Iroh tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar la respuesta de su sobrino.

-El tiempo y la distancia son problemas de los vivos. Vete ahora, y buena suerte Tío. Debo decirle… que no se le haré las cosas sencillas.

-¿Qué más puedo esperar de un hijo de nuestra familia? –musitó Lu Ten y Iroh casi pudo verlo rodar los ojos.

Entonces se marcharon y Iroh estaba de vuelta en el mundo físico.

En los años que siguieron, a través de todas las pruebas y tribulaciones que tuvo que soportar… algunas causadas por el mismo Zuko… no había mentido… Iroh algunas veces pudo sentir un cálido peso en su hombro derecho, casi como su Lu Ten estuviera todavía ahí, aún a su lado y sonriendo con orgullo.

Lu Ten tenía razón. Aún había lugar en su corazón para otro hijo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **este es mi primer intento en el universo Avatar. Déjenme saber si les gustó o si piensan que hay un área en donde necesito mejorar. ¡Gracias por leer? :D


End file.
